Power tools such as drills, screwdrivers, circular saws, nailers, grinders, and the like, are proven to be very useful for domestic and industrial applications alike. These power tools are usually offered in corded and cordless versions. In particular, cordless power tools may be battery powered, which allows them to be portable and easy to store. In addition, cordless power tools may be particularly beneficial when working in unfinished construction sites where there may be no electrical power source available. However, unlike corded, cordless power tools may exhibit limited operating time and may rely on a suitable charged battery to operate efficiently.
What are needed are a device or system and a suitable method that may allow transporting and storing one or more cordless power tools while supplying suitable electrical charge for continuous or extended operation.